


Three Times Vulcans Were Descended From Cats And One Time Jim Figured It Out

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Other, The guy who does it gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Vulcans are descended from cats. Jim is oblivious to this fact.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Three Times Vulcans Were Descended From Cats And One Time Jim Figured It Out

1.

Spock sat on the breakroom table, chatting casually with Nyota in Vulcan. They were able to disguise their conversations as intellectual discussions, but they were truly gossiping about people on the ship, Spock playing the role of Sherlock Holmes and making deductions about people on the ship, and Nyota, who had her finger on the pulse of the ship telling him if he was correct or not.

“And her?” Nyota said in Vulcan, discreetly nodding at a Vulcan ensign.

“That is not fair, as she speaks Vulcan and we’re acquainted personally.” Spock responded. “You forget that Vulcans have superior hearing.”

“How do you know her?” Nyota asked, rolling her eyes.

“She is my ex-betrothed. We are still quite close friends, as close as Vulcans can be.”

“What’s her name?”

“I am T’Pring.” T’Pring interrupted, having approached their table without them noticing. “And you are?”

“I’m Nyota Uhura. Live long and prosper.” she held up a ta’al.

T’Pring returned the ta’al. “Live long and prosper. Spock, you never told me you had such intelligent friends.”

“As Nyota is the only one who fits into that category I never saw it relevant.”

“What are you guys talking about!” Jim said, sliding into a chair.

“Nothing that concerns you, Captain.” Spock responded.

“Aw, Spock.” Jim pouted, taking out his tray, which contained one single cucumber.

T’Pring and Spock shot up a few feet in the air, obviously scared. Nyota started to laugh.

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked, obviously confused.

“There’s a poisonous fruit on Vulcan that looks a lot like a cucumber.” Nyota lied effortlessly, protecting her friends. “Since they were speaking in Vulcan they didn’t codeswitch to remember that it was most likely not said fruit. Why are you eating a whole cucumber anyway?”

“Malicious compliance. Bones wants me to eat more vegetables, but he finds the act of eating an entire cucumber whole repulsive.”

Nyota laughed. “Good on you, Captain. Maybe don’t have a whole one next time.”

2.

T’Pring was sitting in the corner while the other officers mingled. The Enterprise had stopped at a Starbase to attend a party, and while T’Pring was only an Ensign, Nyota had invited her to come with her and Christine Chapel. It wasn’t that T’Pring didn’t enjoy interacting with the two women, in fact she had a mild romantic infatuation with both, but Nyota was getting drinks, and Christine had been swept away by Bones, who was talking about new medical practices.

“Hey, beautiful.” a man sat down next to her. He wasn’t from the Enterprise, he was most likely from the Farregut or the Antares. His hand moved onto her thigh.

“Remove your hand.”

“I don’t think I will.” he rebutted, moving his hand farther up.

“I said remove it.”

“No one’s paying attention.” He said, moving his other hand to her waist.

From the side Jim started hurrying over to pry him from her.

She hissed at him, before sinking her teeth into his shoulder, which he had left too close to her mouth. He pulled away quickly. “Thank you.” T’Pring said primly, smoothing her skirt.

Jim reached them, clamping a hand on the man’s injured shoulder. “You alright, Ensign T’Pring?”

“I am now, Captain, thank you.” she smiled at him, revealing her sharp canine teeth speckled with the ensign’s red blood. “You may want him to get checked out by a doctor.”

3.

The ship was having troubles. It had started out with the warp core, which was functioning, but making unpleasant noises. Then the replicators started making everything into cake. The crew up on the bridge was sitting there, making their way to a starbase to get some repairs that Scotty could do himself.

Spock was at his station, sitting there with nothing to do, chatting idly with Nyota, T’Pring, and Christine, who had learned Vulcan to converse with her girlfriends. They were coming up with plans for a sleepover, planning to invite Gaila and Jim. They weren’t supposed to be on the bridge, but everyone was so bored, and if Bones was allowed on the bridge, Spock and Nyota could have friends (and lovers) on the bridge.

“We could paint nails.” Christine proposed. “As long as our nails aren’t acrylic they can be painted.”

“That’d be fun.” Nyota responded. “We could watch romcoms. Does Vulcan have romcoms?”

“Yes. They are made with two people being logical in quite illogical ways.”

“Sounds fun. We can put subtitles on and watch some. Spock, do you have a favorite?”

“ _ Shan’hal’lak _ was one of my mother’s favorites.” Spock offered. “I have good memories of watching it with her and Sybok, sometimes even Michael would join us.”

“Well, if a human enjoyed it, so should we!” Christine declared.

Suddenly the temperature fell several degrees. Spock and T’Pring’s hair puffed up.

Jim watched it happen with a puzzled look on his face, but he just shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Bones.

+1.

Jim and Spock were playing chess in Spock’s quarters, but Jim became distracted by looking at Spock’s eyes. While Vulcans were relatively humanoid, there were few more inhuman traits than the pointed ears and green blood. For example, they had long sharp canines. They also had slit pupils. Jim was watching Spock’s slit pupils move over the chess board.

“I love your eyes.” Jim muttered, not meaning to say it aloud.

Spock flushed green, and his pupils became round very suddenly.

“Wait your eyes do that?!” Jim said, moving excitedly forward to tilt Spock’s head up and stare at his eyes, jumping over the table. “Like a cat!”

“Exactly like a cat, Jim.” Spock said drily.

Jim thought back on the several instances where Spock or T’Pring had exhibited cat like behaviors. “Vulcan’s are cats!”

“We’re descended from catlike ancestors.” Spock corrected. “I don’t know how you don’t know this. It’s common knowledge.”

“That’s so cool.” Suddenly Jim realized how close their faces were and blushed. “Um Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Could I kiss you?”

“Yes you  _ may _ , Jim.” Spock said.

Jim used his hand on Spock’s face to close the distance between them. Jim and Spock kissed each other passionately, wanting.

When they pulled away Spock’s pupils were nearly his whole eye.

“What was nice.” Jim breathed.

“Yes. That was not just an experiment, correct?”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Spock pulled Jim back in for another kiss.


End file.
